Our Father
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Shikaku dan Inoichi sama-sama gugur di medang perang. Mereka berbagi rasa kehilangan yang sama. Memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam ayah masing-masing, Shikamaru sekaligus meminta ijin pada Shikaku maupun Inoichi untuk.../For ShadowMindFather Event/ShikaIno/CANON/warn inside/RnR?


**Dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC**

**ShadowMindFather Event**

**Theme : **Father

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**__** Just for fun!**_

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

** Warnings : **Canon setting, Short—rush story, maybe OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Our Father**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino sedang memotong-motong cokelatnya di dapur saat merasakan aliran _chakra_ selain dirinya, lalu terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Gerakan tangannya terhenti sementara, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang ada di pintu depan.

Ah, Ino sangat mengenal aliran _chakra_ ini.

"Shikamaru, apa itu kau?" Teriak Ino. Ia yakin suaranya cukup keras untuk sampai ke pintu depan. "Masuk saja!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan rumahnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Suara langkah yang berat terdengar mendekati dapur.

"Kunci pintumu kalau kau sedang sendirian di rumah, Ino," dengus Shikamaru kesal. "bagaimana kalau yang datang tadi ternyata penjahat?"

Ino meringis. "Maaf, aku lupa." Ia melanjutkan kegiatan memotong cokelatnya, sebelum memasukkan potongan cokelat itu ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi panci air panas di atas kompor lalu mengaduknya agar mencair. "Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kesini?" tanya Ino sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menarik kursi meja makan lalu duduk. "Aku bosan sendiri di rumah. Lagipula, ibu kita sedang pergi ke pemandian air panas kan?"

Ah, benar juga. Tadi pagi, saat Ino baru saja bangun tidur, ia melihat ibunya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Saat Ino bertanya, katanya ia akan pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama para ibu-ibu desa dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu temannya. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu melambaikan tangan saat ibunya keluar rumah.

"Ini." Ino meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang baru dibelinya tadi di depan Shikamaru. "Jadi, bagaimana misimu?"

Shikamaru langsung meminum isi gelas sampai habis setengahnya. "Merepotkan. Aku baru saja menyerahkan hasil laporan misi pada Naruto. Dan aku memintanya untuk memberiku libur beberapa hari kedepan."

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang sudah menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ tentu tidak keberatan memberi Shikamaru libur beberapa hari. Apalagi Shikamaru baru saja keluar misi selama dua bulan minggu lalu.

"Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

"Apa itu?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru tak mau menjawab, dan Ino memilih untuk tidak mendesaknya lebih lanjut. Mungkin itu sesuatu hal yang sangat pribadi sehingga Shikamaru harus merahasiakannya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

"Kau buat kue?" Tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Ino kini sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan di mangkuk besar di tangannya. Beberapa bahan seperti telur, tepung, dan gula berserakan di atas meja makan—tak jauh dari hadapan Shikamaru.

Ino bergumam kecil. Tangannya menuang cokelat yang sudah dicairkannya ke dalam adonan lalu mulai mengaduknya lagi.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa masak." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Ino menoleh tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak pandai memasak. Tapi aku sudah biasa membuat kue coklat," dengus Ino kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru lalu berkonsentrasi dengan adonan di tangannya lagi. "Lagipula, aku sudah sering membuat ini."

"Oh."

"Bersama ayahku."

Shikamaru bungkam, telinganya mendengar nada lirih saat Ino menyebut ayahnya.

"Dulu, hampir setiap akhir minggu ayahku membuat kue untuk kita semua. Kadang, aku dan ibuku membantunya," Ino menghela napasnya panjang. "Setelah ayah tiada, ibuku masih sering membuat kue di akhir minggu seperti ini. Katanya, itu untuk mengenang ayah. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menangis setelah menyelesaikan kuenya lalu mengurung diri di kamar."

Shikamaru diam, tapi ia mendengar baik-baik cerita Ino. Ia tahu Ino masih akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Gadis pirang itu menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinganya, ia menggigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kautahu, Shikamaru? Ayahku selalu memarahiku setiap kali aku hanya memakan sedikit kue buatannya dengan alasan diet. Katanya, ia tak suka melihatku diet yang di matanya terlihat berlebihan. Menurutnya, badanku sudah sangat proporsional," ia tertawa lirih. "Tapi, aku tahu alasan yang sebenarnya adalah akulah yang bertugas untuk menghabiskan seluruh kuenya. Karena ia dan ibuku selalu hanya memakan setengah dari kue itu."

Sekarang Shikamaru mengerti kenapa Ino terkadang membawa beberapa potong kue untuknya dan Chouji saat mereka latihan.

Perlahan, Ino terisak. Ia mengusap air mata yang mulai jatuh di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ayahku selalu bilang, kecantikan bukan hanya dari luarnya saja, tapi juga dari hati. Karena itu, ia tak pernah suka aku berdiet. Baginya, aku sudah sangat cantik melebihi siapapun, bahkan melebihi ibuku. Biarpun begitu, ia salut dengan caraku menjaga asupan makanan yang masuk ke tubuhku, katanya cara itu sudah cukup untuk tidak membuatku terlihat gemuk tapi tetap sehat."

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Aku... merindukan ayahku, Shikamaru. Sampai berapa kalipun aku mencoba membuat kue, rasanya tidak pernah sama dengan yang dibuat oleh ayahku. Aku—" mata Ino terbelalak saat tangan Shikamaru telah meraih mangkuk di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sementara tangannya yang lain menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa membuat kuenya menjadi sangat asin karena air matamu, Ino," bisik Shikamaru. Tangannya memeluk erat punggung Ino, merengkuh gadis itu sepenuhnya ke dalam peluknya. "menangislah."

Pandangan Ino memburam seketika. "Shika..." Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Shikamaru lalu menangis sepuasnya. Menumpahkan segala emosinya yang tertahan akhir-akhir ini. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Shikamaru.

Sementara Shikamaru, mau tak mau juga menjadi teringat oleh ayahnya. Karena Inoichi dan Shikaku sama-sama tewas di perang ninja setahun yang lalu. Ia menutup mata sambil mengecup puncak kepala Ino yang masih menangis.

Mereka berbagi rasa kehilangan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino saat Shikamaru menyuapkan sepotong kue yang baru saja matang ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya, Ino tak yakin dengan kue buatannya kali ini. Ia salah mengatur suhu oven sehingga hampir saja kuenya menjadi gosong. Untung saja ia cepat menyadarinya dan langsung mematikan oven saat melihat sedikit bagian kue yang mulai gosong.

Pemuda itu menelan kuenya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Aneh."

"Eh? Yang benar?" Ino tersentak. Ia mengambil garpu di tangan Shikamaru lalu memotong kue dan melahapnya. Mengunyahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum memukul bahu Shikamaru. "Kau bohong. Rasanya pas kok."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat jarinya dan mengusap cokelat di sudut bibir Ino. "Jangan cemberut. Kau lebih cantik kalau tertawa." Ungkap Shikamaru ringan. Setelah itu ia mengambil garpu dari tangan Ino lalu memakan kue coklatnya lagi. Ia tak sadar kalau kata-katanya membuat wajah Ino bersemu merah.

Shikamaru baru saja memujinya? Maksudnya, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata semacam itu dari beberapa pemuda yang pernah berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi kalau kata itu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, itu beda masalah! Shikamaru tak pernah memujinya dengan kata cantik dan semacamnya. Yang ada, kata 'merepotkan' lah yang selalu dilontarkan pemuda itu untuknya.

Dengan tenang, Shikamaru memakan kuenya, sesekali ia menyuapkannya pada Ino—tanpa sadar Ino membuka mulutnya saat Shikamaru menyodorkan kue. Ia masih tak sadar kalau sejak tadi Ino hanya diam memandangi wajahnya.

Pemuda ini, tanpa harus Ino minta pun, ia akan selalu berada di sisinya. Entah sudah berapa kali saat Ino membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, atau paling tidak bercerita, Shikamaru akan selalu berada di sisinya. Ino tak mau merasa terlalu percaya diri menganggap Shikamaru menyukainya, mengingat mereka berdua yang merupakan teman sejak kecil, tak heran 'kan Shikamaru selalu berada di sekitar Ino?

Tapi, sejak kepergian Inoichi dan Shikaku, entah kenapa ia merasa Shikamaru sedikit protektif terhadapnya. Ia akan memarahi Ino kalau gadis itu pulang terlalu malam atau memakai baju yang terlalu minim—persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Inoichi terhadapnya dulu. Biarpun begitu, kalau sedang libur misi, Shikamaru akan selalu mengantar atau menjemput Ino saat ia mendapat _shift_ malam di rumah sakit. Ia merasa sangat dilindungi.

Tapi, bukankah perhatian itu sedikit berlebihan kalau mereka dikatakan _hanya_ sekedar sahabat? Maksudnya, Ino memang tak pernah melihat Shikamaru benar-benar dekat dengan gadis manapun. Walaupun pernah tersiar gosip Shikamaru menyukai Temari dan Temari yang akhir-akhir ini—katanya—sedang mendekati Shikamaru. Nyatanya, setiap Ino bertanya mengenai hal itu, Shikamaru akan selalu menghindar dan hanya bilang kalau itu gosip semata. Ino mau saja percaya. Apalagi, mengingat Temari yang tinggal di Suna sehingga tidak bisa selalu bertemu Shikamaru.

Dan atas pemikiran juga insting wanitanya selama ini, bolehkah Ino berharap... Shikamaru menyukainya?

Alis Shikamaru seketika berkerut saat melihat Ino yang terdiam bak patung, tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah gadis itu." Ino? Kau melamun?"

"Hah? Eh, tidak!" Ino cengengesan sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, ia segera memalingkan muka agar rona merah di pipinya tak sampai terlihat oleh Shikamaru. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam kembali. "Hei, Shikamaru. Aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Ayo ikut." Ajak Ino seraya melepas celemeknya yang penuh dengan tepung lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alis nya. "Kemana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Taman makam Konoha."

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan berdampingan memasuki taman makam Konoha. Hanya segelintir orang yang tampak berada di dalam pemakaman itu. Keduanya langsung menuju ke arah timur, tempat dimana makam para penduduk Konoha yang tewas dalam perang ninja setahun lalu.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan dua nisan yang berdampingan.

Nara Shikaku dan Yamanaka Inoichi.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Ino meletakkan buket bunga yang mereka bawa di depan nisan ayah masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka berjongkok dan menelangkupkan kedua tangan seraya menutup mata untuk berdoa.

Setelah menyelesaikan doanya, Shikamaru membuka mata dan mendapati Ino yang sedang mengelus nisan Inoichi dengan tatapan rindu yang amat sangat. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum dan mengobrol seolah-olah ada sang ayah di depannya, ia menceritakan bagaimana ia habis membuat kue tadi dan kondisinya serta ibunya saat ini. Sesekali, gadis itu mengusap air matanya yang menetes.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nisan ayahnya sendiri. Jarinya mengusap nama Nara Shikaku yang terpahat jelas disitu. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada ayahnya, tapi tidak mungkin mengungkapkannya seperti yang saat ini sedang dilakukan Ino. Sudah cukup ia bercerita dalam doa yang selalu dikirimkannya untuk sang ayah.

"Sudah?" tanya Ino yang tampaknya sudah selesai 'mengobrol' dengan ayahnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru yang malah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Shikamaru menggeleng. Ia memantapkan hatinya bahwa inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengatakan niatnya sejak dulu. "Masih ada satu lagi."

"Huh?"

Shikamaru menangkupkan kedua tangannya lagi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ayah, paman, kurasa ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk meminta ijin pada kalian berdua. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dan menyetujui kalau aku..." putra tunggal Nara itu membuka matanya lalu melirik Ino yang terlihat bingung karena ia menyebut nama ayahnya juga. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"...melamar Ino untuk menjadi istriku." Ucap Shikamaru mantap.

Kedua mata Ino seketika melebar dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa sadar. Jantungnya berdentam dengan keras sementara ia merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu. Mata birunya menatap Shikamaru yang bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan santai melewatinya.

Shikamaru. Baru saja melamarnya. Di depan makam kedua ayah mereka?

Saat Ino telah sepenuhnya memproses kata-kata Shikamaru di dalam otaknya, ia baru sadar bahwa Shikamaru telah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat ia berlari mengejar sahabat sejak kecilnya itu yang sudah berada di luar komplek makam.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Ino saat ia berhasil mengejar Shikamaru dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Shikamaru tampak santai menikmati angin sore dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku sementara Ino berceloteh di belakangnya tanpa henti.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Kita bahkan belum pernah berpacaran—orang berpacaran untuk saling mengenal diri masing-masing, kautahu? Kita juga teman sejak kecil, bahkan rekan setim! Lagipula, bukankah kau menyukai Temari? Kudengar, ia juga menyukaimu. Tapi, kenapa kau malah—"

Kalimat Ino terputus seketika saat Shikamaru berbalik dan mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Tangan kiri Shikamaru menggenggam lengan atas Ino, menahan gadis itu tetap pada posisinya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat Shikamaru mulai melepas ciumannya.

"Kau tinggal bilang 'iya' saja kenapa sih?" bisik Shikamaru. Wajah Ino merah padam, ia menunduk saking malunya karena Shikamaru menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Penerus klan Nara itu menghela napas panjang, meraih tangan Ino lalu menggenggamnya sambil mulai berjalan lagi. Kali ini, Ino berada di samping kanan Shikamaru—tidak lagi berada di belakangnya.

"Dengar, Ino. Aku baru saja mengambil keputusan besar di hidupku, dan itu tidak main-main. Kita berteman sejak kecil, itu sudah cukup membuat kita saling mengenal sifat dan karakter masing-masing—bahkan tanpa harus berpacaran," ungkap Shikamaru. "Soal Temari, kau jangan mendengar gosip yang macam-macam. Lagipula, kalau aku memang menyukai Temari, untuk apa aku melamarmu di depan makam ayah kita barusan?"

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Ino mendengar Shikamaru mau _dengan repotnya_ berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu hanya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya tadi. Matanya melirik ke kiri, entah karena efek matahari yang mulai terbenam atau bukan, ia bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Shikamaru.

Selanjutnya, Ino terkikik geli. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru menoleh bingung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia memang bodoh. Padahal ia selalu bisa dengan mudah menebak perasaan orang lain, seperti perasaan Sakura yang mulai tumbuh untuk Naruto, atau perasaan tersembunyi Kiba pada Hinata. Tapi, hanya untuk menebak perasaan pemuda yang dicintainya, ia justru merasa ragu dan mengira bahwa sang pemuda mencintai orang lain. Padahal, tanpa disadarinya, sang pemuda telah berusaha mencintainya secara diam—mengingat sifat Shikamaru yang tak mau repot mengatakan cinta padanya.

_Well_, lamaran Shikamaru barusan sudah sangat cukup membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Ino lebih dari yang gadis itu kira.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru." Panggil Ino.

Shikamaru menoleh dan tertegun saat Ino menarik pipinya lalu mencium bibirnya selama sedetik.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis yang mau tak mau membuat pipi Shikamaru kembali merona.

"Itu jawabanku!"

Dan Ino ingin Shikamaru tahu, bahwa ia mencintai Shikamaru lebih dari yang pemuda itu tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**O-oke? Udah selesai ya? Udah kan? Eh, ya ampun akhirnya selesai juga! Muahahahaha- X"DD #berisik**

**Maaf ya kalo gak dapet feelnya ;;w;; uda berusaha banget buat gak OOC, tapi kayaknya sih Shikamaru nya agak OOC ya? Gomen... TT_TT dan kurang panjang ya? Aku juga gemes kenapa cuma dapet 2k doang, tapi ya gimana idenya cuma segitu sih =.=v #plak **

**Dikabarin kalau mau ada event ShikaIno mendadak, mana pas di tengah UKK lagi. Mana dapet idenya juga di tengah belajar buat UKK... (jadi bukannya belajar malah ndekem depan laptop buat ngetik fic #janganditiru!) tapi aku seneng akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin fic (yang tumben-tumbennya) bisa dapet ide sejak awal event dimulai! (biasanya event mau selesai baru dapet ide #krik =_=v) **

**Persembahan fic ShikaIno kedua ini untuk turut serta meramaikan event ShadowMindFather yang diadakan oleh para anggota-anggota keluarga gilaku(?) a.k.a CSIF! X"DD ohya, untuk yang kemarin-kemarin pada promosi fic barunya, MAAF AKU BELUM SEMPAT REVIEW ;;A;; sungguh aku ngerasa bersalah banget belum sempet ada waktu buat review ;;w;; nanti kalo ada waktu pasti aku sempetin mampir kok! Sekali lagi maaf! #pelukanakCSIFsatusatu**

**And last but not least, mind to leave some review, concrit, or anything(?) for me? Thankyou for your kindness and reading this fic! ^^**


End file.
